


This is Paradise

by wrestlingfanatic



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M, Smut, Summer Love, ambrollins - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrestlingfanatic/pseuds/wrestlingfanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth had been working at a Spa Resort in Dominican Republic as a massage therapist. Dean was on vacation and immediately caught the other man's attention. After that day, none of them could forget the other and Dean wanted to know more about that two-toned man, but Seth, as much as he wanted to be with him, thought it was best to stay as far away as possible. [Ambrollins, AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deanandseths](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandseths/gifts).



**March 21st, 2016**

It was another beautiful day in Paradise. The spa resort was full of tourists, mostly Americans, that came here to relax and retreat from their crazy lives. From couples that were trying to fix their relationship to loners that just wanted to enjoy themselves, everybody was enjoying their time. The Paradise Spa Resort was the place to go in Dominican Republic and Seth Rollins couldn't be happier to work there. Leaving Davenport was the best decision he ever took in his whole life and he was living the dream. He'd been working as a massage therapist for Paradise for over two years now and it was the best job he ever had.

"Ready for another busy day?" Seth heard behind him.

He didn't have to turn around to see who said that. He'd recognize that thick British accent anywhere. His best friend Paige wrapped her arms around him and pecked his cheek, making him smile. Seth was so blessed to have her here. She started working for Paradise a year after he did. When he told her there was a spot for her, she jumped on the occasion. She was a massage therapist as well and they were the dream team. They were the best there was in Dominican Republic.

"Always ready!" He told her as he pressed her arm with his hand.

Paige sat next to him on the bench, smiling. She was always so happy and bubbly, Seth had no choice but to smile back at her. He saw the schedule for the day and it was really going to be a long day. They could barely catch a break, but Seth loved his job so he didn't mind at all. Every morning, before work, he'd sit on the same bench outside and he'd be looking at the big thermal pool. The view was simply incredible and it was very relaxing since there weren't many people at this time of day.

"Any hotties out there?" Paige asked.

If he was sitting here to relax, Paige was there to hunt. She was actually hunting for him even though he never asked for anything. Seth laughed and looked around to see if there were any hot man around.

"What about this one?" Paige asked as she subtly pointed a tall guy with dark short hair.

"Not bad, but not my kind."

"Don't be so picky Rollins, it's already hard enough to find you someone who's playing in your team."

"That one is cute." He said as he pointed a red-headed man. "For you I mean."

"Come on, you know I'm with Alberto now." She said as she playfully pushed him.

Paige was dating a tennis teacher that was giving lesson at the hotel. The Paradise Spa Resort was connected to the Blue Lagoon Hotel and Paige met Alberto at the latest Christmas party they had where the staff of both places were invited. Seth didn't like him at all and thought he was way too old for his best friend but if she was happy with him, he couldn't do anything about it. She may be younger but she was mature enough to make her own decision. Seth scanned the bath with his big brown eyes, looking for someone he might find interesting.

"What do you think of the cute blond dude near the waterfall?" Paige asked.

He didn't need to ask her which one she was talking about because he already spotted him. The man was lying down in the bath with a goofy smile on his face, eyes closed, his blond hair was wet and he had slick it back. He was enjoying the hotness of the water and Seth couldn't stop staring at him.

"Not your type either, huh?" Paige teased him.

She'd seen the way her friend was looking at the dirty blond guy and she knew love at first sight when she was seeing it. Especially with all those stars Seth had in his eyes and his reddened cheeks. The man suddenly opened his eyes and stared back at him with his beautiful blue eyes. Seth's heart beating a little bit faster in his chest when he smiled at him. The blond man was the one who broke the stare first when a dark-haired girl joined him. She sensually kissed his lips and Seth felt jealousy crawling in his body.

"God damn it!" Paige cursed under her breath. "Why is it that every time you find an attractive man, he has to be straight?!"

That was indeed the story of his life. Most of the clients they had at the spa were couples and it was very hard for Seth to find someone interesting in there. He'd had a couple of hooks up with some man over the last two years, but not as much as he wanted.

"Guess I'm just very unlucky." Seth said as he risked another glance at the blond guy.

His girlfriend was straddling his hips and he had his arms wrapped around her, his eyes still on Seth, making the latter uncomfortable.

"Maybe he's bisexual!" Paige said as she stood up.

"Or he's looking at you." Seth replied.

"I highly doubt it. Come on heartbreaker, we have work to do."

Seth took the hand his best friend was offering him and followed her inside. He took one last look at the man with the blue eyes and felt a knot in his stomach when he saw the smirk he had on his face as he was looking back at him.

* * *

Seth finished cleaning after his fifth client of the day. He was starting to feel the exhaustion and promised himself to ask Paige to rub his back once they get back home. He couldn't give himself a massage so he'd use his best friend magic hands to his advantage. That was one of the good things about having a massage therapist as a friend. Seth was always tired after his lunch break. Sometimes, when his day wasn't as full of appointment, he would use one of the relaxation rooms and sleep for half an hour, but today, his schedule wouldn't let him. It was one of the most popular time of year and they were fully booked for the next three days.

"Have you seen him?" Paige asked him as she was folding the towels on her side of the room.

"Nah…"

On his lunch break, he tried to see that blue-eyed man again but he was nowhere to be found. He was tempted to take a peek inside the sauna but he wasn't allowed in there during work time and he didn't want to look like a stalker. That guy had a girlfriend, he was clearly not into Seth so that would simply be a loss of time.

"What's my next appointment?" Seth asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Couple." Paige answered as she checked the schedule that was pinned on the board beside her.

Seth loved doing couples with Paige but he would've liked to catch a break and he heavily sighed when his friend told him he was booked until 3 o'clock. He was preparing his table when he heard knocks on the door. Paige told the customer to get in as she was finishing her folding task.

"Hi!" A girl said as she entered. "Is it here for the massage?"

"Yes, you're in the right place, you can come in." Paige said as she smiled.

Seth turned around to greet their clients. His heart skipped a beat when his eyes laid on the dark-haired girl and her super hot boyfriend. The man from the thermal bath was standing in front of him and still had that sexy smirk on his face.

"C-come in." Seth stuttered as he felt his cheek getting red again.

He didn't need eyes behind his head to know that Paige was probably laughing her ass off. Seth gathered his thoughts and told them they could change and take places on the tables.

"We'll be back in ten." Paige said with a bubbly voice as she grabbed Seth's hand to lead him outside.

* * *

The two massage therapist made their way back into the room and Paige put some relaxing music on while Seth was trying to keep himself together. He stared at the man's back for a second, thinking that he was so muscular and lean. What was he doing on his table? He should've took place on Paige's. When they were doing couples, he would always get the girls and his best friend the men because apparently, guys didn't like to be touched by another one of their kind. Paige gave Seth a look and he immediately went to her table to give his massage to his crush's girlfriend.

"I'm sorry, did you take thirty minutes or an hour?" Seth murmured to his client.

The dark-haired girl's head immediately rose and she had that confused look on her face.

"T-thirty minutes." She stuttered. "Hum, I'm sorry but do you think your colleague could be the one giving me the massage. I have a very sensitive back and I'd prefer if she was the one doing it."

Seth looked at Paige in shock as she was heading to her own table.

"No problem." She said. "As long as it's OK with your…"

"Oh my fiance is fine with it, we already discussed it, right Dean?"

"As long as you can take care of the knots I have in my back, I don't give a shit about who's the one doing it." Dean snorted with his head still in the table.

"Don't worry sir, Seth is the best we have." Paige said as she stuck her tongue out to tease her best friend.

Seth rolled his eyes and went back to his own table, hands shaking a little bit. It's been a while since he'd given a massage to a man and especially one as hot as Dean. He thought to himself that he had a beautiful name when he remembered that he was engaged to the girl that was on the table besides him. His heart stung as he took the bottle of oil on his station. He poured the liquid in his hand and rubbed them together to warm it. Dean let out a groan as soon as Seth's hand touch his back even though he didn't even do anything yet. He slowly started rubbing, immediately spotting the knot the man was talking about. After he'd applied the oil everywhere on his skin, he focused on the upper back and the shoulders.

"Fuck yes…" Dean moaned as he was rubbing a sensitive spot.

His voice was smooth and sent shivers down Seth's spine. Every time he was applying pressure to the knots in his back, the man was moaning and groaning, saying that it felt so fucking good. Seth was getting uncomfortable and Paige wasn't helping. As she was giving her massage to her client, she was looking at him and she was silently laughing. She was making suggesting faces every time Dean was making a sound and Seth was annoyed by her.

"Oh yes, right there…" Dean whispered with a husky voice.

Seth's cheeks were getting redder and redder because a part of him loved hearing him moan like that. Knowing that Dean was completely naked under his towel made him so hot and he was so lost in his dirty thoughts that he didn't hear Paige said that the massage was over. He didn't want it to be over. He wanted to rub this man's back all night long, but a sudden high pitch voice reminded him that this man wasn't single and that he was straight.

"Thank you so much!" She shouted at Paige.

"That was the best massage I've ever had." Dean let out in a sigh.

"Told you he was the best." Paige teased, earning angry eyes from her friend.

"We'll let you change back into your clothes." Seth said as he cleaned his hands. "Leave the towel in the basket on your way out please."

"Yeah sure." Dean said as he raised his head to take a look at him. "Thanks."

His amazing blue eyes took his breath away for a second. Why did he have to be that hot? Seth simply nodded and quickly got out of the room, followed by Paige. He couldn't stay another minute near him as dirty thoughts were submerging his brain.


	2. Chapter 2

**March 22nd, 2016**

Seth was in the massage room, all alone. He didn't remember why Paige wasn't with him but he didn't really care. The door swung open and Dean was standing in front of him, wearing only a towel around his waist. Seth knew he was naked under there and he couldn't stop himself from licking his lips in anticipation. Dean grabbed him by the neck and crashed his lips onto his. Both of them were gasping for air, moaning the other's name. The blond man cupped Seth's ass and lifted him up in his arms before he sat him on the massage table.

"I've seen the way you've been looking at me." he said with a wicked smile.

Seth was speechless. He'd been busted but he didn't really care. He wanted Dean to notice him. He wanted him to himself.

"What about I fuck you right here, on your massage table?" Dean asked, making Seth's heart beat faster. "I bet you'd like that, huh?"

"Fuck yes…" the other man whispered, out of breath. "Do it, now!"

Seth reached for the towel that was covering Dean and ripped it off, impatient to see what he was hiding under it. Just as his eyes were about to see what he wanted to see most, they heard knocks on the door, making them jump. Seth turned around but the knocking had stopped. With a sigh of relief, he went back to the handsome man that was driving him crazy and frowned his eyebrows when he saw that Paige was now standing in front of him. How was she here?

"Where's Dean?" Seth asked as he looked around to find him.

"Dude, you're disgusting." Paige said as she shook his shoulder. "Stop moaning like that and wake the fuck up."

"What are you…"

Seth slowly opened his eye in confusion. Paige was still in front of him but he wasn't in the massage room anymore. He was in his bed and his best friend was shaking his shoulders to wake him up. All that happened with Dean was just a dream. A fucking dream. Seth brought his finger to his lips. It felt so real to him. He wanted it to be real. That man was playing with his mind and he couldn't stop thinking about him.

"What are you doing?" he asked Paige. "Why did you wake me up?"

He wanted Dean to fuck him in that dream. Why the hell did she had to ruin it all? All Seth wanted was to go back to sleep to finish what they'd started. He needed the blond's hands on his naked skin, he needed to see what was under that towel.

"'Cause I can't stand hearing you moan when you're having wet dream dumbass." Paige said. "I did not sign up for this when I accepted to live with you."

Seth and his friend were sharing a room at the Blue Lagoon Hotel. It was a beautiful suite with one bedroom and a small kitchen. When Paige started dating Alberto, Seth decided to let her take the bedroom so he ended up sleeping in the living room. The couch could be transformed in a bed and it was pretty comfortable but the downside was that every time Paige was getting up in the morning, she would see him sleep.

"I was not having…"

"Dude, you were moaning his name."

"Who's name?" Seth questioned.

"Dean's." she said with a smile. "Who else?"

Seth's cheek got red when his friend mentioned the name of his crush and it made her laugh out loud. He couldn't stop thinking about him. The night before, he spent almost two hours daydreaming about how beautiful and sexy he was and Paige knew about that.

"What happened?" Paige asked.

"What do you mean?"

"In the dream! I want to know everything!"

"I'm not going to…"

"Spill it out Rollins." Paige insisted.

Seth never had secrets for his best friend. Not even his deepest fantasy. Both of them were so close that they shared everything.

"He wanted to have sex with me on my massage table." Seth said with a smirk.

The thought of it gave him butterflies. Not usual butterflies he would get anytime he was about to be fucked by someone. Those freaking ones were much more.

"As long as you stay on your side of the room!" Paige said as she burst into laughter.

"Ugh, it's not like it's going to happen anyway."

"Why not?"

"You're kidding me right?" Seth asked confused. "He's engaged. To a woman."

"So what?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow. "You didn't see the way he looked at you when you left the room yesterday."

Seth's heart skipped a beat when he heard those words. Was it true? Did Dean really look at him? Even if he did, it wouldn't change the fact that he already had someone in his life.

"Can we stop talking about him now, I need to get ready for work now."

"Hey, I was just trying to do you a favor." Paige said as she raised her hand in defense. "I needed to make conversation with you so that boner of yours could disappear before we go downstairs."

Seth's cheeks were even redder now that she had mentioned this. He took a peek between his legs and groaned, covering himself with the blanket to hide his face. That was the most embarrassing thing that had ever happened to him.

* * *

All day long Seth kept thinking about his dream. Every time he was looking at his massage table, he could see Dean taking him in his arms to lay him back on it and it was driving him crazy. If only he could've seen the end of that stupid dream. Every time a client was coming in, he was hoping it'd be his crush but each time, he was left disappointed. He had a long day ahead of him and Seth wasn't the kind of guy to complain, but he couldn't wait to go back home. All he wanted was to go back to bed, hoping Dean would haunt his sleep.

"I'm sorry, do you think you can focus on another spot. I don't want to be sore tomorrow." said the women on his massage table.

Seth was so focused on his dirty thoughts that he had not realized that he was rubbing that women's shoulder for more than five minutes. He apologized to her and went for her lower back instead. He was so glad that Paige wasn't in the room because he knew she would've made fun of him. His best friend wasn't a bad girl but she liked to tease a lot. Sometimes, her jokes weren't funny at all but she always thought she was hilarious. Like the time she caught Seth and a random dude having sex in his bed. Seth had texted her to warn her that she needed to wait before getting back home, saying he had some private things to do but Paige never received his message. She barged in, laughing out loud, Alberto by her side and saw Seth's mouth wrapped around the other man's length. After that day, Seth started using the do not disturb sign the other room had, hoping she'd get the hint. But the damage was already done and Paige kept messing with him, always referring to him as " _mister dick sucker"_ and it was bothering Seth so much. At least she had the decency not to say anything in front of their boss. There was this policy that forbad the employee to have sex with clients, but Seth didn't really care. It was hard enough to find someone that was gay and available, if he also had to say no to a client, he would be damned. Seth was never the one initiating things though. He could've been in much bigger problems if he did.

Seth's client thanked him after he finished the massage and she left with a big smile on her face. At least she was happy with the service he had offered her. She told him that it had been so relaxing and that she wouldn't hesitate to recommend him to her friends. As she was leaving the room, Paige made her way inside.

"What do you want to do tonight?" she asked as she was preparing her own table.

"I don't know. What do you have in mind?"

"There's this new show at the hotel bar I thought we could go."

Since Seth lived at the Blue Lagoon, he had seen every damn show that the hotel was offering to the tourist. At one point he just stopped going because he couldn't take it anymore. He loved spending nights in that bar though. People that were working there were amazing and they always had so much fun.

"Is Alberto going to be there?" He asked his best friend.

"Yes, but you don't have to talk to him if you don't want to."

Seth thought about it for a second as he was cleaning up his station. A night out was exactly what Seth needed to take his mind off of Dean, but a part of him didn't want to see Alberto. He wasn't that bad, but they simply had nothing in common.

"Yeah OK. It sounds good." He finally agreed, making Paige smile.

He knew she wanted him to be there. Although she would've been just fine with her boyfriend, she preferred when her best friend was there too. Seth took a look at his schedule on the board and sighed. Only three clients left.

* * *

Seth didn't need to search for them in the bar, he knew they would be at the same table that they always were. It was the closest one to the bar, a little bit away from all the others. He suspected that the barmaid, Becky, might have been behind it because she wanted them closer to her so that her night wouldn't suck as much when her coworker Sami wasn't there. Seth was hoping that the two of them were working tonight, because they always had so much fun together and now that Paige invited Alberto, he needed someone else he could talk to. As he was walking toward the table, he took a peek at the bar and smiled when he saw them.

"Aaw, my two favorite pumpkins!" Seth said as he opened his arms to invite Becky into a hug.

She yelped when she saw him and immediately found her way into his arms. She buried her face in his chest and mumbled something about how good he smell. Sami looked at him with a big smile on his face.

"If I didn't know you were gay, I'd think you are hitting on my girlfriend." He said as he presented his fist to Seth.

"I love you too Sami!" Seth said as he pulled him closer into a group hug.

When Seth first saw Sami two years ago when he moved to the Blue Lagoon, he was immediately interested by him and Sami seemed to be as well. His hopes were deeply crushed when he met his girlfriend Becky though. He learned at that moment that Sami was bisexual and not available at all. It pissed him off at first but once he knew Becky better, he became very close to her. Before Paige joined him, the three of them were always together. Becky and Sami were the weirdest couple he'd ever seen, but they were the best. He never saw them fight for anything, unlike Paige and Alberto.

"So, Paige told us about a certain hot guy…" Becky said as she wiggled her eyebrows. "And wet dreams…"

"Of course she did!" Seth let out as he raised his arms in desperation.

"Actually she only mentioned you saw someone cute, then Becky forced her to tell her everything" Sami pointed out as he filled a glass with beer. "Technically it's not Paige's fault."

Seth laugh as he took the drink that he was handing to him and told them he would catch up with them later. He joined Paige at the table and formerly shook Alberto's hand before he pulled his best friend into a hug.

"You have a fucking big mouth." He whispered in her ear.

Seth wasn't mad at her. He didn't mind that his friends would know about Dean. The guy was hot and he couldn't stop thinking about him… So what?

* * *

The show was over and it was now time for the tourists to dance with the sexy Dominican guys. The girls were going crazy and all ran to the dance floor, making Seth laugh.

"You want to dance?" Paige asked to her boyfriend.

"I need to go, it's getting late. I have a tennis lesson tomorrow morning." Alberto told her as he kissed her.

Paige pouted her lips but he left anyway. She turned to Seth and asked him if he wanted to dance but he refused. He hated dancing and she knew it.

"I'm going to spend time with Becky and Sami, you can go have fun." He told her.

He made his way to the bar and sat on a stool as he ordered another beer to his friend. Sami gave him his beer and asked Seth about that hot guy Paige talked about. Becky heard them talk and joined them as soon as she was done with her client. She wanted to know more too.

"Seriously guys, it's nothing. It's just a guy I saw."

"But he was hot?" Sami asked.

"Very." Seth said as he blushed a bit.

"I want to see the hot guy." His friend said, earning a loud sigh from his girlfriend. "What?!"

"You see what I'm forced to live with?" She asked Seth as she pointed Sami. "Not only do I have to be jealous of girls, I also have to be scared of the men."

"You don't have to be scared of anyone pumpkin." Seth said to reassure her. "You're the best."

Becky thanked him with a smile and told Sami that he should be more like Seth. His friend mumbled something that they couldn't hear and went to serve a client. He pinched his girlfriend's ass as he passed behind her, making her yelp. Seth laughed and thought about how much he loved his two friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**March 23rd, 2016**

It was past midnight and the party was still raging. Paige was still dancing and Seth had stayed to keep company to Sami and Becky. His two friends were still questioning him about Dean, but he refused to say anything. Sami kept on bringing him new beers, saying it was on the house but Seth knew exactly what he was trying to do. Even if he was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol in his blood, he would never say anything.

"You could at least tell us his name." Becky said.

"Why?" Seth asked.

"I want to know his name!"

"I'm not telling you shit about him Becky." Seth said as he laugh.

"Hold on Honey, he isn't drunk enough yet." Sami said as he poured more beer into Seth's glass.

He loved his friends to death, but he was getting sick of their questions. There wasn't much to say about Dean anyway. He was hot and unavailable. He just wanted to forget about him and his friends weren't making it easy. The whole point of the night was to change his mind but it wasn't working at all.

"Can you believe that, sir?" Becky said to her client. "My friend over here has a crush on some guy and he doesn't even want to tell me his name."

Seth rolled his eyes and heavily sighed. Why did she have to tell clients about his personal life? Because she knew it would piss him off and that he'll end up giving up the damn information. He turned to his left to look at Becky, but his eyes laid on the guy she had told about his situation. Seth's eyes widened, his heart skipped a beat and he could feel his cheek getting red. Dean was standing besides him with a grin on his face.

"Why won't you tell her?" he said as he raised his eyebrows.

"I-I…" Seth stuttered.

"It's only a name Seth, you can tell us!" Becky said.

"Yeah, we want to know." Dean added.

Seth was stuck. He had nowhere to go. What were the chances that his crush was sitting next to him, asking to know his crush's name? His heart was pounding in his chest as he blushed more and more.

"Maybe I know him." Dean said. "I've been making a lot of friends here, maybe I could put on a good word for you."

He was so uncomfortable sitting next to Dean, but at the same time, he couldn't get past how good he looked in that blue shirt. Even in the darkness of the bar, he could still see the spark in his eyes and that was enough to bring back the butterflies he'd been having every time he was seeing him.

"Yeah… hum…" Seth started.

"Just give us the damn name." Dean said as he burst into laughter.

"James."

That was the only name Seth could think of. He personally didn't know any guy named James and he was praying to God that nobody here answered by that name or else he might have been screwed.

"The only James I know is James Dean." Sami let out, shrugging his shoulders.

Seth looked at him in shock. Why the hell did he had to say that? He could feel his cheeks getting redder and redder and his heart was beating faster in his chest. He turned to Dean and found him smiling. Did he know he was the crush? Was Seth that obvious? If he was aware of what was really going on right now, he didn't say anything.

"Don't know any James." he simply let out as he took a sip of his beer.

Dean looked at the dance floor for a second and so did Seth. Paige was still dancing and she seemed to have a lot of fun. At least someone was enjoying their time. Seth sighed as he was thinking that this night had not been what he had in mind at all.

"So I bet you're not a dancer either?" Dean asked as he turned his attention to the two-toned man.

"No, I hate it." Seth answered as he finished his beer.

Dean continued to make conversation with him, talking about everything and nothing. He asked Seth how he got his job, why did he leave his hometown and if he went to school to learn how to give massage. He insisted on the fact that it was the best he ever had. Hell, even his own girlfriend couldn't do better. Seth couldn't do otherwise but to feel flattered by him.

"Hey Miss." Dean shouted at Becky. "Could you please bring up two others like this?"

"Oh no." Seth immediately said. "I'm good."

"Come on, it's on me."

"No seriously, I'm…"

Seth didn't even finish his sentence that Becky had already brought them their drinks. He gave Dean a shy smile to thank him. The dirty blond raised his glass up in the air to cheer with him and Seth followed along. He could see Becky and Sami's smiles from the corner of his eyes, but he chose to ignore it. He risked a look at the dance floor and heave a sigh of relief when he saw that Paige was still pretty busy. He didn't want her to interrupt what he was having with Dean, even if he wasn't sure if there was something. He could swear that Dean was flirting with him, but maybe all the beers he drank had something to do with it.

"Where were we again?" Dean asked, trying to remember what they were talking about when he ordered the beers. "Oh yeah, your amazing hands."

Dean was definitely hitting on Seth. He must've known that he was the crush and maybe he had pity of the two-toned man. Seth couldn't see why else he would be like that with him. He wasn't going to complain though. Dean had started something and Seth was willing to play along with him. A little flirting never hurt anyone. His fiancee was also very busy dancing, so Seth wanted to make the most of his alone time with that handsome man. He asked him about his life, about the reason behind his trip, about his job and about his home. The more Dean talked, the more Seth was interested by him. He had everything for him. He was gorgeous, nice and very intelligent. At one point during their conversation, Seth even asked to know more about Cynthia. His heart hurt a lot when Dean started talking about how they met, but he listened to him carefully. His husky voice was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. His crush paid him another beer and Seth made him promise it was the last one. Sami brought the drinks and told Dean it was on the house. He then winked at Seth before he went back to join Becky, leaving them alone. Both men tried to grab the same beer and Seth's heart jumped into his chest when his fingers touched Dean's.

"Sorry." He let out, blushing.

He wished this man wasn't driving him crazy like that. He wished he could just stop blushing and act as if everything was OK, but he couldn't. What Dean made him feel was out of the ordinary. Their gazes crossed paths and none of them said a word. It was like the earth stood still for a moment, until they heard a high-pitched voice besides them.

"Oh my God babe, it was so much fun!" Cynthia shouted, visibly drunk.

"I'm sure it was." Dean said, still staring at Seth.

"I feel bad for leaving you alone all this time though." she added.

"Don't worry about me. I was fine."

The smirk on his face gave butterflies to Seth. All he could think of was to kiss the shit out of him. He wanted to run his fingers in those cute blond curls, he wanted to feel Dean's lips all over him. Those beers were hitting him hard and he had trouble thinking straight. His crush asked his girlfriend if she wanted anything but she refused, saying that she wanted to go back to their room. Dean asked is he could stay a little bit longer but she whined that she didn't want to go to bed alone.

"Wait for me outside, I'm gonna pay for this and go to the bathroom." Dean said.

As Cynthia was leaving, Dean paid what he owed to Sami and thanked him for the good service. He made some comment about how the staff of the hotel and the spa were just amazing, making him smile.

"Good luck with that James guy." Dean said to him. "I hope things work out."

"Luck wouldn't change anything." Seth let out in a sigh.

"Why?"

"Let just say he's not available."

"Have a little Faith." he said as he gently punch his shoulder. "Good night Seth."

The two-toned man watched him leave. His heart wouldn't stop hurting. Maybe Dean didn't know he was the crush after all.

"It was him wasn't it?" Sami said to him.

Seth simply nodded. There wasn't anything else to say.

* * *

The next morning was rough for Seth. His head was hurting like a bitch and he had trouble keeping his eyes open. The sun that was coming through the windows made it impossible to keep them open. He groaned as he got out of bed. He had to work in less than an hour and he still needed to eat and take a shower. Paige was in the kitchen and was already preparing breakfast.

"Good morning." she chanted.

"Hey." Seth mumbled. "What are you doing here? I thought you were spending the night at Alberto's."

"Yeah… we kind of got into a fight last night."

"Again?"

"Yeah… because I got back to his house so late and I accidentally woke him up. He yelled that I was irresponsible and that all I could think about was to have fun when he had important "adult" things to do." Paige said as she flipped her pancake.

"Ugh… I'm sorry." Seth said.

"It's OK. I deserved it, I guess."

"No, you don't. Seriously Paige, if this guy continues to treat you like a child, I'm-"

"Relax. Don't need to go all crazy. Sometimes, when he's upset. he says things he doesn't mean." she explained. "Anyway, how was your night?"

"Was OK." Seth simply let out.

He didn't want to get into details. He wasn't ready to talk about what had or had not happened between them. He went to bed thinking about how Dean was flirting with him and he had trouble sleeping all night because of that.

"You spent the night with him Seth, it was certainly more than OK." Paige pointed out as she dropped a pile of pancakes on a plate.

"Don't feel like talking now, OK?"

He told his friend he was going to jump in the shower and that he'll see her at work later. He wasn't hungry anymore. Thinking about Dean made him sick to his stomach and he knew he couldn't take one bite of those pancakes.

* * *

At the end of the day, Seth was exhausted. Fortunately for him, it wasn't as busy as the rest of the week so he had time to relax a bit and he was very grateful for that. He was never a big drinker and he remembered why now. Why would people do that on purpose? What was fun in having a terrible headache like that? He just finished his last client of the day and he was busy cleaning his station. The door suddenly opened and Seth turned around, thinking it must've been the janitor, but his eyes widened when they laid on Dean.

"What are you doing here?" He asked him.

"I need your magic hands again." He said as he snapped his neck.

"Sorry, you need to schedule an appointment. See with Dory at the reception, maybe I have a spot tomorrow."

"I need it now."

"Doesn't work that way." Seth said, sharply.

He could feel the anger take control of his body and he had no idea why. He didn't mean to snap at Dean, but all he wanted was to go back home. His head was hurting and most of all, he didn't want to see him. The way is heart hurt every time his eyes laid on him wasn't normal.

"I'm paying you double."

"Dean, I can't…"

"I don't need an hour. Give me fifteen minutes and I'll be just fine." Dean said with a smile.

"Fifteen minutes and that's it." Seth let out in a sigh.

While Dean was stripping off into his boxers, Seth prepared his table and placed the towel on it. When his eyes laid on the other man chiseled chest, he felt a knot in his stomach. He wanted to run his fingers on those amazing abdominal muscles so badly, but he couldn't. He told the man that he'd be right back to give him the chance to get naked and take place on his table. As soon as he closed the door, he leaned on it and tried to catch his breath. Why was this happening to him?

After he went back inside and Seth coated his hands with the oil before he started rubbing Dean's back. He remembered that his tension was mostly in his shoulder and the blond man moaned when he hit the right spot. Images of his dream came back to his head and the two-toned man had to fight the urge to jump on him. Every time Dean was making a satisfying sound, he could feel himself getting hard. The aching in his pants became unbearable when he asked if Seth could do his thighs too.

"I've been playing tennis yesterday and my legs are sore as hell." He said to justify himself.

He slowly pulled the towel up and rubbed his thigh, holding his breath the whole time. He was getting harder and harder by the minute and had trouble to contain himself. He wanted to mass his ass as well and that was all he could think of. It was right there, underneath that damn towel, but it was still so out of reach. He could be in so much trouble for the time was finally up, he heaved a sigh of relief, he slowly washed his hand and turned around to warn Dean it was over, but the man was already up and getting dressed. Seth saw a glimpse of his behind and immediately blushed.

"Hum, you're supposed to wait until I leave to get dressed." He said as he turned his back on him.

"Didn't want you to lose any more time because of me. You have all your cleaning to do."

"Yeah right…" Seth said as he started gathering his stuff.

He was almost done when he felt Dean get closer to him. His palms were getting sweaty, his heart was pounding so hard in his chest and he could swear that Dean could hear it. He turned around to face him, swallowing hard and trying to keep it together. They stared at each other for a moment and all Seth could think of was how amazing his blue eyes were.

"Here, take this." Dean said as he handed him some bills.

"I can't take your money."

"I said I'd pay you double, so just take it."

"I can't, Dean. It's against policy. You pay the resort, not me." Seth explained to him. "Let just say I owed you for the beer yesterday alright?"

Dean insisted a little bit more, but Seth told him he was not going to accept anything. The blond man wanted to thank him but he told him that it was not a big deal.

"Alright." he said as he put back his money in his pocket. "I would've liked to give you a little something."

"Like I said, no big deal." Seth said.

Dean smiled and Seth thought it was the most beautiful thing in the whole world. He couldn't stop a smile from lighting up his own face and he had to bite the inside of his cheek to remind himself it wasn't a dream. That man was real and he was hot as hell. The blond man bit his lower lips and put his hand behind Seth's head, bringing him closer. All of a sudden, his lips were onto his, sending shivers down the two-toned man's spine. Seth was so confused but it felt so good that he returned the kiss with a lot of passion. What had started by being soft and gentle was now very hot. Their teeth were clashing into each other's and their tongues were fighting to get control over the other's. Dean's hands found their way onto his hips and Seth couldn't hold a moan. Was that even real? What the hell was happening? The two-toned man was pretty sure he was dreaming and he was waiting for the moment where Paige would show up out of nowhere, but she never did. The kiss just went on and on and both men were gasping for air, neither of them wanting to be the one to break it. When Seth's back hit against his massage table, his heart stopped and the earth stood still. Images of his dream were coming back to him and he could feel his hardness twitch as he thought of what Dean had said to him. He wanted to be fucked right here, right now by the blond man and he would've given anything for it to happen. He sighed when Dean broke the kiss and slowly moved away from him.

"Thanks again." he whispered in his ear.

He turned around and left, leaving Seth all alone, panting like a dog. What the fuck had just happened?


	4. Chapter 4

**March 24th, 2016**

The next morning, everything was a blur in Seth's head. He still couldn't believe that Dean kissed him. He wanted this since the first time he laid his eyes on him, but now that it was done, he felt like shit. He felt extremely bad for Cynthia. She was his fiancee for Christ's sake, what the fuck was his problem? Seth couldn't stand cheaters and what happened with Dean hurt him more than anything. He wanted him, but not like this. He didn't want to be the lover. He thought that playing the flirt game with Dean couldn't hurt anyone, but now that his crush had taken it to a whole other level, things were bad.

"Are you OK?" Paige asked as she sat in his bed. "You've been looking at that ceiling for over an hour now, what's up?"

"Don't want to talk about it." Seth simply said.

He was ashamed of himself and he didn't want anybody to know. He didn't need his best friend judgment. All he wanted was to lie in bed all day and never get out of there until Dean's vacation would be over.

"It's Dean isn't it?"

"I said I don't w-"

"Come on Seth!" Paige shouted. "Since when you let a guy bring you down like that?"

"He's not bringing me down."

"Then why are you still in bed, looking like it's the end of the world?"

Seth looked at Paige's eyes and saw the concern in her face. She wasn't here to mock him about his crush. She was genuinely concerned about him and she had every right to be. He never kept anything from her and she knew him better than he knew himself, so why wouldn't he tell her what was really going on.

"Dean…" Seth started, with a broken voice. "He kissed me yesterday…"

"What?" Paige asked, surprised. "When?"

"He came to see me for a massage after you left. I told him I couldn't do it and that he needed to schedule an appointment but he insisted, so I agreed. After I was done with him, he wanted to pay me but I refused. Then, out of nowhere, he started kissing me."

"You kissed him back?"

"Of course I did!" Seth let out, frustrated. "What was I supposed to do? Tell him that he can't because he has a girlfriend? I wanted this. I wanted it to go further Paige. What the fuck is wrong with me?"

"You like him Seth, there's no shame in that."

"He has a fucking fiancee."

"I know. But he's the one who kissed you." Paige said as she rubbed Seth's shoulder to comfort him. "Don't blame yourself, you didn't do anything wrong."

"Then why do I feel like shit? Why do I feel like a part of me has been ripped off? Why did he kiss me?"

"Nobody can resist that pretty face of yours."

Seth let out a sharp laugh. He knew Paige was doing everything she could to reassure him, but it wasn't working. Never in his life, he'd feel that way about someone. Especially someone that he didn't even know. He met the guy a few days ago, but the moment he laid his eyes on him, he knew he was different and it wasn't only something physical. There was something in the other man's eyes, a spark that he never saw in anyone else's and he wanted to know more about him.

"Did he say something after he kissed you?"

"He thanked me and he left without saying anything else." Seth let out in a sigh. "And now I can't get him out of my head. It was so freaking good Paige, you have no idea. I didn't want it to stop. For a moment, I forgot that he already had someone in his life. It was just him, me and nothing else."

"I'm sorry Seth." Paige said as she lowered her eyes. "I wish I could say the right thing to make you feel better."

"I can't see him anymore and it hurts like hell. I could never get past the fact of what he did and how I feel about it. I'm afraid of what could happen if we see each other again."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you from the big bad wolf."

Seth laughed and hugged his best friend. He was so blessed to have her in his life. Paige told him to get out of bed and get it together because they had another big day ahead of them. Seth would've liked to stay in bed all day, but when duty call, he had to toss his personal problems in the trash.

* * *

Seth was sitting by the thermal bath and was waiting for Paige to be done with her client before they could go home and get ready for the night. His friend convinced him to spend the night at the bar with Becky and Sami. At first he didn't want to go, too scared he might bump into Dean but Paige insisted that he couldn't hide in his room forever. She was absolutely right but a part of him still wanted to spend his night in his bed, trying to forget about that man. After hours of debate with his best friend, they came to the agreement that Seth would go, but would leave if he sees Dean.

"Are you ready?" Paige asked as she opened the door to come outside.

"Yeah." Seth mumbled as he stood back up. "What took you so long?"

"I bumped into the janitor on my way out. He had a lot of things to get off his chest."

The two of them headed outside and made their way to the hotel that wasn't so far away.

"Tell me you two didn't fight again…"

Paige and the janitor were constantly bitching at each other. They never got along since day one and Seth had always felt bad about this because he was the one that referred his friend for the job. The first day Paige was in the place, she had an argument with him and Seth had to break them apart and apologize to the janitor about her behavior.

"He's an asshole." Paige simply said.

"He's not, he's doing his job."

"He's making my life a living hell and he loves it."

Seth let out a sharp laugh. There was no point in arguing with Paige, he could never win with her anyway. They stepped into the hotel lobby and the two-toned man heaved a sigh of relief. He wasn't so far home now and he couldn't wait to get into his room.

"Have you seen him after…" Paige started.

"No." Seth mumbled. "I don't want to see him."

"You can't avoid him forever."

"Maybe not forever but until the end of the week."

Paige sighed and tried to convince him that he needed to talk to him about what happened but Seth didn't want to hear about it. His decision was made. He didn't want to see or talk to him ever again. As much as it hurt him, he needed to stay away from Dean.

"Well, I bet you'll need to take the stairs." Paige said as they were waiting for the elevator.

"Why?" Seth asked, confused.

"Dean's coming our way."

Seth looked behind him and his heart hurt when he caught his amazing blue eyes and his famous smirk. His blond curls were wet and flat on his head and Seth wanted to run a hand in his hair to slick it back.

"I'm going to take to stairs." He mumbled as he left.

He heard Dean call for him, but he didn't turn around. Paige told him he had something to do but the blond man didn't buy it. After Seth had passed the big door leading to the stairs, he stopped hearing his crush and his best friend voices and it made him feel so much better. Scared that Dean might try to catch him, he ran upstairs and disappeared into his room.

* * *

Seth and Paige made their way downstairs and headed to the bar. Instead of going for their usual table, they choose to sit at the bar to be closer to Becky and Sami. Their friends greeted them with a big smile when they took place on a stool. Seth scanned the area and heave a sigh of relief when he realized Dean wasn't here.

"Are you listening man?" He heard Sami say.

"What?" Seth asked, confused. "What did you say?"

"I asked how are you doing?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You look tense…" Becky said.

"I said I'm fine." He said with anger in his voice.

He signed and apologized to his friends for being such a dick. He was in a bad mood because of Dean and he knew he shouldn't take it all on them.

"What's up man?" Sami said as he pat Seth's shoulder.

"Dean kissed him." Paige let out.

"WHAT?" Becky and her boyfriend shouted at the same time.

"Thanks Paige." Seth mumbled as he passed his hand in his face.

"How?" Becky asked. "When?"

"Was it nice?" Sami asked at the same time.

"Sorry…" Paige said with a small smile.

Seth thought about Sami's question. Of course it was nice. It was probably the best kiss he ever had and God knew how many guys he kissed in his life. He smiled at Sami and his friend knew. He didn't have to say anything.

"Hey guys!" They heard behind them.

Seth would've recognized that high-pitched voice anywhere. Cynthia was behind them and she was smiling and beautiful as hell in her red dress. He heaved a sigh of relief when he realized that Dean wasn't with her.

"Have you seen my boyfriend?" She asked. "He was supposed to meet me here but I can't find him."

"We haven't seen him." Paige said when she saw that Seth wasn't going to answer.

"I guess I'm going to wait for him then…" Cynthia said as she sat on the stool next to Paige. "How are you doing?"

She made conversation with them as if they were old pals catching up and it pissed Seth off. He felt so bad about what happened with Dean and being in his girlfriend's presence made it worst. She was being so nice and naïve. How could he cheat on her? He started getting dizzy and he knew it had nothing to do with alcohol. He hadn't even drink a beer yet.

"I need some air." He let out as he stood up.

"Are you OK?" Cynthia asked him as she put a hand on his shoulder.

Seth escaped her grasp and said he was fine, that he just needed some fresh air. Paige and Becky gave him a concerned look and he tried his best to reassure them. He just needed to get out of there before Dean showed up. He told his friends he'll catch up later and he got out of the bar.

* * *

Seth was sitting in the sand on the beach. There wasn't anybody at this time of the day and he appreciated the silence more than ever. He had this knot in his stomach that he couldn't get rid of. He couldn't stop thinking about the way Dean looked at him when he saw him earlier, by the elevator. There was something in his eyes that scared the shit out of him. He groaned as he buried his face in his knees.

"Hey…" he heard, making him jump.

He hadn't realized he wasn't alone anymore. He lifted his head up and his heart hurt when his eyes laid on the man that was driving him crazy.

"Can I sit here?" Dean asked.

"It's a free world, you can do whatever you want…"

"I don't know, I thought you might run away again." Dean said as he handed him a beer. "Here, I brought you this."

"We aren't supposed to bring bottles on the beach…"

"Does it look like I care?" He said with a smirk.

"Your fiancee was looking for you…"

It pained him to say this, but he thought it might convince Dean to go back inside and leave him alone. The blond man didn't say anything and he just sat next to him, looking at the horizon.

"What's going on Seth?" Dean asked all of a sudden. "Why do I feel like you're avoiding me?"

"You've got to be kidding me…" Seth said as he let out a sharp laugh. "You can't possibly ask me what's going on…"

"Yeah, that's what I'm doing."

"You have a fucking girlfriend Dean! You can't just do that!" Seth shouted as he got back to his feet.

Dean stayed on the ground and lifted his head to look into the two-toned man eyes.

"Do what?"

Did Seth dream about the kiss? Did it really happen? Why did Dean seemed to be unaware of what was going on?

"You mean the kiss?" His crush finally said.

"Yeah. That." Seth let out, frustrated. "You can't just do that. You're engaged to Cynthia, what the fuck is your problem."

"That's why you're avoiding me?" Dean asked as he raised an eyebrow. "Because you're concerned about my girlfriend's feelings? Damn I knew you were cute as fuck, but now that I know you're sensitive too, I like you even more."

Seth let out a sharp laugh and walked away but the blond man jumped on his feet to stop him.

"Hold on." He said as he grabbed his arm. "I didn't mean to sound like an asshole, I'm sorry. If you're worried about the kiss and Cyn', but let me just say that it's not a big deal OK?"

"Not a big deal?" Seth asked, surprised. "Then why do I feel like shit since it happened."

"Not nice for my ego…" Dean said with a big smile. "I thought I was a better kisser…"

"I'm not t-"

"I know. Listen…she knows about the kiss OK. It's actually the point of our vacation here."

Seth frowned his eyebrows as he stared back into Dean's eyes. They were standing on the beach, face to face.. Dean still had his hand on his arm and it was so warm that it made him feel better, even though he couldn't understand a word of what he was saying.

"Cynthia wanted to try new things. She had always talked to me about being with another girl. She wanted to go on vacation so that she could find the perfect one she could have her experiences with. That's why she wanted Paige to be the one that gives her the massage. She spotted her and she liked her."

The pressure he had on his shoulder was slowly getting away and he started to breathe a little bit better.

"I thought I could use this time to try things too and Cyn' was OK with it. So I spotted you at the spa and I knew I wanted it to be with you."

"Why me?" Seth asked, blushing. "There's a bunch of sexy local guys that are…"

"That are what? Dean asked. "Hot? Maybe, but none of them can match your amazing and unique hair and that cute ass of yours."

Seth was thankful that it was dark outside so that Dean couldn't see how red his face was. They were so close to each other that he could feel his breath on his skin.

"I can't stop thinking about the kiss." Dean admitted. "I couldn't stop thinking about doing it and now that it's done, I just can't stop thinking about how good it felt. I'd kill to have another taste of your lips."

Those words sent shivers down to his pants and he could feel the hardness growing in his shorts. Dean's eyes were full of lust and it took his breath away. Seth closed the distance between them and slowly brushed his lips on his to tease him. Dean licked his own lips, his tongue touching Seth's just enough to make him moan a bit. He ran his hand in his blond curl as Dean gently grabbed his ass to bring him closer to him. Their hardness were growing together and the friction between them wasn't helping. Seth deepened the kiss and once again, allowed himself to get lost in Dean's arm. The air was filled with the sound of the waves crashing onto the rocks and the moans that both men were letting out into each other's mouths.

"Never thought another man could make me feel like this." Dean let out as he kissed Seth's jaw. "You're so fucking hot. You're driving me crazy."

His hand slowly went down and stopped on Dean's length. He smiled when he realized the man was as hard as him, if not more. He slowly stroke it through the fabric, earning a groan from his lover.

"You really do have magic hands…"

"Yeah, I do." Seth said with a smirk. "My mouth is also pretty magic too."

"Oh fuck… really?" Dean asked, gasping for air.

"You want to see for yourself?"

"Can I?"

Seth sensually kissed his neck before he sunk down to his knees, making Dean moan in anticipation. He slowly unbuttoned his shorts and slide them down, letting his length sprung free in front of him. As if Dean couldn't get any hotter. What Seth had in front of him was so delectable that he had to contain himself not to jump on it. He wanted to take his time, to make him feel like he made the right choice when he decided Seth was going to be the one. He started by slowly licking the head, tasting the pre-cum that was already coming out of him. The more he licked the more Dean groaned. When he finally took him all, the blond man swore.

"Fuck, it feels so good." Dean let out as he passed his hand into his blond streak.

The aching in Seth's pants was unbearable and he had to fight the urge to touch himself. The sounds that were coming out of Dean's mouth made him so hot and he moaned around Dean, sending vibration and making him throw his head back in pleasure.

"S-Seth… S-Stop…" Dean stuttered. "I-I'm gonna…"

Seth fastened his pace, flicking his tongue on his hardness when Dean suddenly released his warmth into his mouth. He was holding on to the two-toned man's hair as his whole body was shaking with excitement.

"F-Fuck…"

After Seth had swallowed and licked the other man clean, he stood back up and buried his face in Dean's neck. The blond man wrapped his arm around him and gave him a very tight hug. Both of them were trying to catch their breath while Dean was drawing small circles in Seth's back, sending shivers down the two-toned man's spine.

"Never saw that one coming." Dean said, talking about what just happened.

"I thought you were here to try new things." Seth said with a smirk.

He kissed his neck before Dean moved away from him. The blond man cupped his face and stared at him for a moment, in silence. He smiled and crashed his lips onto his, not minding what he had just done with his mouth. He needed to kiss Seth and Seth needed to be kissed by Dean.


	5. Chapter 5

**March 25th, 2016**

The guys were lying down in the sand, Dean on his back, Seth had his head on his shoulder and his arm across his chest. He was playing with his chest hair while the blond man was stroking his blonde streak. He told him about how much he liked the two-toned in his hair and about how it made him so beautiful and unique. Seth blushed as he told him that people used to make fun of him back in Davenport. Dean growled and said they were stupid because it made him look so memorable and special. Seth smiled in Dean's neck and pecked his cheek to thank him. A long silence came between them and both men were just enjoying their time together.

"Do you know what time it is?" Dean asked after a moment.

"Yeah, hold on."

Seth got up and went to find his shorts that were further away. After the two-toned man had pleased his lover earlier, both men had stripped off their clothes and went for a swim. They weren't supposed to get in the water that late in the night but neither of them cared. After they had fought and playfully splashed each other, Dean had brought him closer and Seth had wrapped his legs around his tiny waist. They stayed all tangled up in the water for a long time before Dean had started to softly rub his fingers on Seth's hardness. He wanted to make the other man feel as good as he made him feel earlier on the beach. Dean had slowly stroked him until the two-toned man had screamed his name and came in the ocean. After the long and passionate kiss that had followed, they both got out of the water, put on their boxers and lied on the sand.

"It's two in the morning." Seth said as he reached for the phone in his pocket.

"Ugh… I need to get back to the hotel...or Cy-"

Dean stopped. He didn't want to mention his girlfriend's name. Not in front of Seth. Not after what had just happened between them.

"Does she really know what's going on or did you just say that to make me feel better." Seth asked as he offered his hand to Dean to help him get back up.

"She knows I kissed you…"

"Are you going to tell her about tonight?"

Dean stayed silent for a moment before he looked into Seth's eyes. The two-toned man could read the confusion and the pain in his amazing blue eyes.

"I-I don't know…" he let out in a sigh. "Will you be mad if I say that I don't want her to know."

Seth shook his head and smiled to his lover. Dean placed a stray of his blond streak behind his ear and slowly kissed his lips.

"I want this moment to be just the two of us. I don't want to share it with anybody."

"I don't want to share it either." Seth said.

Both men grabbed their clothes on the sand to dress back up. Seth was the first one to be done and he watched Dean put his shirt on, thinking about how beautiful he was. He couldn't believe all that happened since he first laid eyes on him at the spa. He tried to stay away from him. He tried to forget about him, but he just couldn't. He didn't want to. Dean made him feel so good and he didn't want it to end.

"Do you have any plans for tonight?" Seth asked.

"We're going on an excursion during the day, but I think we don't have anything tonight. Why?"

"Paige, Becky, Sami and I are going into town for the night. It's normally a tourist-free zone, but if you want to come, we could bring you."

"Yeah, hum… I don't know… I need to see with-"

"She's invited too by the way." Seth told him.

"Oh...OK." Dean said with a small smile. "Let me check with her and I'll get back to you. Are you working today?"

"Yeah, I'm actually supposed to wake up in four hours."

"Shit, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Don't worry about that. It was worth it." Seth said as he stole a kiss from him, making him smile. "I have to go now, come see me today to let me know if you want to come with us tonight."

"Yeah, sure."

They hugged each other and kissed again. Seth didn't want to leave. He wanted to spend the night on the beach in Dean's arms, but he had to go. Paige was already so worried about him, there was no need to make it worse. When he checked on his phone what time it was, he had four unread messages from her. He had to go back home and let her know he was still alive and well. Seth walked away and turned to wave to his lover. Seeing Dean, all alone on the beach, his hair all messed up because of the water made his heart hurt a bit. He hated to say goodbye, even though he knew he had not seen the last of him.

* * *

"I can't believe she wanted to experience things with me." Paige let out as she was putting on a black dress.

"Could you please get over it?" Seth shouted from the living room, as he was putting on his shirt on. "And don't tell her that I told you! I don't want to get Dean in trouble."

Seth had told Paige about his encounter with Dean and she forced him to tell her everything. He didn't get into details but he had told her that some things happened.

"I don't like that at all." She said as she passed her head through the door to see Seth.

"What?"

"What you have with Dean. I don't like it."

"Why?" Seth asked, surprised. "It's not the first time I have an affair with a tourist. You never said anything about this before."

"You weren't emotionally involved with the others."

"I'm not-"

"Seth, do you even see yourself when you talk about him?" Paige asked with a smile. "You have stars in your eyes."

"No, I don't." Seth said as he frowned his eyebrows. "I know what I'm doing Paige, don't worry about me."

"You know he'll leave eventually right?"

"Of course I know that, I'm not an idiot."

Paige let out a sigh and disappeared in her bedroom while Seth was tying his hair in a tight bun. He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and have a look at himself in the mirror. Was he emotionally involved with Dean? He didn't think so. He liked him a lot, but there was nothing serious going on. The man was here to try new things. To live experiences. That was it and he was fine with that.

"If you were that worry about me, why did you tell Dean I was on the beach last night." He shouted to his friend.

"I never told him."

"Then how did he find me?"

"Sami did."

Paige told him about how Dean joined them in the bar and was looking for Seth. He asked her where he was but she didn't want to tell him. She knew he wanted to be left alone and she thought it was best if Dean stayed away from him. She actually did the right thing but that was before Seth knew all about the reasons behind that kiss.

"So Sami took him apart and told him he could probably find him on the beach. He knew that's where you always go when you're upset."

She told him that Dean waited a moment and then took off without saying anything. Paige saw him talk with Sami and she had to threaten him to know what the hell he said to him. She was actually pissed when he told her that he had told the man where he could find Seth.

"In the end, Sami did the right thing." Seth said with a smirk as he thought about his night with Dean.

"I'm not so sure about that." Paige said as she got out of her bedroom.

"Like I said, I know what I'm doing."

"I really hope so." she sighed as she brushed her hair one last time. "Ready to go Casanova?"

Seth nodded and offered his hand to his friend. Paige took it and the two of them left their suite, ready to joined Sami, Becky, Cynthia and Dean for what was going to be a night to remember.

* * *

The club was outside of the tourist zone so the band took two cabs to make it there. Since they planned on partying hard, none of them wanted to take their own car. They split the gang in two groups. Seth was with Dean and Cynthia while Paige took the other cab with Becky and Sami. Seth was nervous to be in the presence of Dean and his girlfriend. He would've preferred to be alone with him, but that wasn't even an option. He knew what he was getting himself into when he invited him and Cynthia and he had to live with her. She wasn't going to disappear. During the ride to the club, Seth was sitting in front with the driver while the others were sitting in the back. Dean was just behind him and the two-toned man was able to look at him through the mirror. Cynthia was busy talking with the driver about the excursion they did during the day and Dean was teasing Seth by sticking his tongue out, making him laugh. What he'd give to be sitting in the back and kiss him. He thought about what Paige said earlier, about him being too emotionally involved with that man. Maybe she was right after all, 'cause Seth knew something was different with him. The way he felt inside when he was thinking about him, when he was kissing him, when he was hugging him… it was incredible. He tried to remind himself that Dean was just a thing, that he was leaving in a few days, but his mind wouldn't let him think that. When they reached their destination, Seth paid the driver before he got out of the car, followed by Dean. Cynthia was still talking with him and the guy in the cab didn't mind at all, happy to tell her about all those other great places she could visit. While they waited for the other half of their group, Dean leaned on the taxi and stared at Seth.

"Damn, you look so hot." he whispered.

"So do you." Seth answered with a big smile on his face.

Dean was wearing a black tank top, a pair of jeans and a black leather jacket that made him look like a complete badass. Seth was turned on just by looking at him. If Cynthia wasn't still in the car, he would've crashed his lips onto Dean's to kiss the shit out of him. He wanted to feel his hand on his body just like he did last night at the beach. Images of what happened between them came to his mind and a wicked smile appeared on his face.

"What are you thinking about?" Dean asked, curious.

"Can't tell."

"Come on…"

"Was thinking about your dick." Seth whispered so low that nobody else could hear it.

Dean opened his mouth in shock as Cynthia was finally getting out of the car. Seth fought the urge to burst into laughter when he saw the look on his crush's face. Paige, Becky and Sami finally showed up a few minutes later and the band made their way into the club. The music was so loud that Seth couldn't even hear his own thoughts, but it was good music at least. There were those places where they played hip-hop and R&B, but the club they were attending tonight was very different. Different rock band were playing in this place and the music matched more his taste. Paige and him were there so often that the manager became a friend. Seth just loved being there, especially now that he had the chance to show Dean a part of his life.

"What about my dick, huh?" Dean whispered in his ear as he passed near him.

He smiled as he watched Dean pass him by to join Sami and Becky that were a little bit further away. He took off his leather jacket, showing his amazing chiseled arms to the world and Seth had to bit his lip to hold a moan. Paige asked everybody what they wanted to drink and went to the bar to order. Cynthia said she was going to help her and she followed her, leaving Dean, Seth, Becky and Sami behind. Seth's favorite couple were busy whispering cute words into each other's ears so it gave him to opportunity to get closer to Dean.

"Was thinking about how good it felt to have it in my mouth." he let out as if it was the most normal thing to say.

"Fuck… What are you trying to do exactly here Sethie? Give me a boner in front of everybody?" Dean murmured.

"Maybe… is it working?"

"You know we can be two to play that game right?" he asked.

As Seth was about to say something, the girls came back with their drinks, followed by Chris, the owner of the club, that was bringing some shots. Seth greeted him with a handshake and introduced him to Dean. After he had told them to have fun tonight, the band all cheered together before they swallowed their shots of tequila. Seth's favorite band took place on the stage and he immediately stood up to get closer to them. He made his way through the crowd, followed closely by Dean and the rest of his gang. People around them were dancing and not long after they reached a good spot, they all started dancing to the music.

"I thought you didn't dance." Dean asked Seth.

"That's not dancing. That's headbanging. Not the same thing."

Dean laughed as he took a sip of his beer. The night went on and everybody were enjoying their time. Cynthia was already drunk after two drinks and she seemed to have a lot of fun with the local girls. Seth couldn't be happier about it since now he had Dean all to himself. At some point during the night, Paige gave him angry eyes, but he didn't really care. He knew she was just concerned about him, but he just wanted to enjoy his time with his crush. One hour later, everybody was pretty wasted but they were all having so much fun. Dean's hand brushed against his a couple of times while they were dancing and Seth knew he did that on purpose. His heart fluttered every time the other man touched his skin and he couldn't help but smile.

"I want to fuck you." Dean suddenly whispered in his ear, only for Seth to hear.

His breath hitched in his throat and he immediately stopped dancing. At first, he wasn't sure if he had heard right, but the grin on the other man's face let him know that it was really what he said.

"I want to hear you scream my name while I make you cum…" Dean continued. "I want to watch you come undone as I fuck you."

Seth could feel the hardness growing in his pants and he cursed under his breath. Dean wasn't joking when he said that he could play this game too. He suddenly regretted starting it. He should've shut his mouth. The blond man continued to whisper dirty things to him and he couldn't take it anymore. He had to go outside. He couldn't breathe anymore. Thinking of what Dean was promising him was driving him crazy and he needed some air. He went outside, walked a little bit further and leaned on the wall behind him. He needed to sort his thoughts but before he could do any of it, Dean appeared in front of him and kissed him. There wasn't a lot of people outside and Seth thought he could just go with it so he kissed him back, massaging the other man's tongues with his.

"Is there a problem?" Dean innocently asked him when he moved away from him.

"Fuck…" Seth let out, panting. "Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"You can't tell me all this… it's not fair. You can't make promises you can't keep."

"Who said I couldn't keep them?" Dean said with a smirk.

As Seth was about to say something, he spotted Paige, Becky, Sami and Cynthia getting out to join them. He cursed under his breath as they were heading toward them. He wanted more alone time with Dean.

"Hey baby!" Cynthia shouted as she fell into his boyfriend's arm. "We were looking for you!"

"Are you OK?" Dean asked, concerned about her.

"She's drunk as fuck." Paige said as she pointed his girlfriend. "I think you should bring her home."

Seth looked at them and his heart stung a bit. He didn't want Dean to leave but Cynthia was in a very bad shape. The blond man had trouble keeping her up by himself and nearly let her fall on the ground but Seth was there just in time to catch her. Both men passed her arms around their shoulder and led them to the cab area. The group followed them and when they put her on the bench, Seth turned to his friends.

"I'm going to help him bring her back to the hotel." he said as he looked at them. "You guys could go have fun, we'll catch up tomorrow, alright?"

Becky and Sami said goodbye and went back into the club, but Paige stayed there and gave him the look. She told Seth that it was not a good idea and that he might do something he would regret, but he didn't want to hear any of it.

"If you end up with your heart broken, don't say I didn't warn you." she let out as she wrapped her arms around him.

Seth gave her a tight hug and reassured her by saying he would just help him bring her to their hotel room and that he'll go back home. She said goodbye to Dean and went back into the club. Seth called a cab while Dean was rubbing his girlfriend's back. She was a mess and both men hoped she wouldn't be sick in the car.


	6. Chapter 6

**March 26th, 2016**

They carried Cynthia all the way upstairs to their hotel room. He held the girl closer to him to give Dean a chance to unlock his door, then he gave her back to him. The blond man asked Seth to wait for him while he put her to bed and then he disappeared inside his room. Seth leaned on the wall behind him. He took out his phone out of his back pocket and sighed. It was already one in the morning and he was suddenly thankful that he didn't have to work the next day. He'd been lacking a lot of sleep this week because of Dean, whether it was because he was spending time with him or simply thinking about him, he had trouble sleeping all week. Seth smiled when he realized he had a bunch of messages from his friends. While Becky was sending him pictures of them having fun, Paige was texting him to be careful and Sami was saying he should stop listening to her. He laughed when Becky sent him a pic of Paige strangling Sami and a part of him wished he had stayed with them. Now that Cynthia was in the comfort of his bed, Dean would simply join her to take care of her and he would simply go back home, alone.

"Hey." Dean murmured as he got out of his room. "Sorry, it was a little bit longer than expected."

"Hey…" Seth said. "Is she going to be ok."

"Yeah. She puked a bit but she'll survive. She's been way worse"

"So… I'm going to leave you to her, I'm gonna go back home. Good night Dean..."

Seth walked away but Dean grabbed his arm to stop him. He could read in his face that he didn't want him to go and he had no idea what to do with that. It wasn't fair for Cynthia. All that was going on between them wasn't fair for her at all. Even if they had so kind of agreement, Seth still felt bad about it, but at the same time, what he read in the other man's eyes made him feel so alive.

"Even if I wanted to take care of her, she wouldn't let me." Dean let out. "When she's drunk and sick, she wants me as far away as possible. You told me you had the nicest suite of the hotel and I'm dying to see it. You think you could show me around?"

Seth's heart was pounding in his chest when Dean's fingers brushed on his. The blond man was biting his lower lip and so was he. He knew it wasn't a good idea. Paige would be pissed as hell if she knew he brought him into their home. He'd done it with multiple other guys but Dean was different. Seth knew it and so did his best friend. He wanted to tell Dean that it wasn't going to happen, but instead, he leaned toward him and gently pecked his cheek. Everything was a blur and the alcohol running through his veins gave him to courage to take the other man's hand into his and lead him to the elevator. As soon as the door closed on them, their lips touched and Dean's hand were all over him. Seth suddenly stopped and pushed him away from him.

"What's going on?" Dean asked, panting and confused.

"There's a camera in each elevator and I'm not supposed to get involved with clients. I could be in serious trouble for that."

"Oh, I thought I did something wrong."

"Don't worry, you could never do anything wrong."

When they arrived on Seth's floor, both men got out of the elevator and Dean followed his lover. Once they reached the right door, the two-toned man carefully put the _do-not disturb_ sign on his door handle. Dean looked at it and burst into laughter.

" _Do-not fucking disturb me, am I clear_?" he read on the sign. "Wow, I didn't know they made custom sign."

"They don't. I'm the one that customized it. It was the best way that I find to let Paige know not to enter when I'm busy with someone."

"Oh, so you bring a lot of guys in here, huh?"

Seth blushed and immediately felt sick. What was Dean thinking about him? Did he thought he was some kind of whore because he was bringing late night dates in his room for a quick hook-up?

"I didn't mean…" Dean started, realizing what he had implied.

"It's fine." Seth said as he closed the door behind him.

"Seriously Seth, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. It's just that you're so hot that I assumed tourist would be all over you. Just like I am."

"Oh, so you're all over me?" Seth asked with a smile.

"Yeah, 'cause you're fucking incredible." Dean said as he brought him closer to him to kiss him. "I can't stop thinking about you."

Hearing him say this made him feel so much better. At least he wasn't alone. He wasn't the only one going crazy. There was something special between them and even though it should scare him, it did the exact opposite. He wanted him more. He wanted him more than he ever wanted anyone before.

"Still want to know if I'm good at keeping my promises?" Dean asked with a wicked smile.

"I thought you wanted me to show you around."

"All I care about right now is you. And maybe your bed."

Seth ran his fingers on Dean's chest and licked his lips in anticipation. He was waiting for that moment since he laid eyes on him. He even told him about how hard it was to give him the massage the first time he saw him. He told him about how the way he moaned made him hard and it made Dean laugh.

"I swear you were so fucking hot lying down on my table, naked. I wanted to rip that towel off of you." Seth confessed.

"Why didn't you?" Dean asked as he softly kissed his lips, he jaw, then his neck.

"Cynthia and Paige were there, remember?"

"No I don't… cause all I could think about was how good you were with your hands."

Dean pushed Seth on his bed and looked at him, lust filling his eyes as he was detailing his body.

"Now it's my turn to show you what I can do with mine."

Seth's breath hitched and his hardness twitched in his short. He was so hard that it hurt him and Dean knew it. He slowly took off his shorts and boxers and admired Seth for a second. The two-toned man was lying on his bed, half naked, licking his lips in anticipation, his length on his stomach. Dean leaned into him, covering his body with his and took his hardness into his hand. Seth moaned when Dean started to stroke him up and down and he shut him up with a passionate kiss. Everything was a blur and all Seth could hear was the sound of his own heart beating. Dean took his tank top off and Seth did the same with his shirt, leaving him completely naked for his lover. The blond man kissed and licked his chest, his nipples, his abs and got back to his neck. Seth moved away from him and reached for a condom and his lube that he kept in his night table. Dean quickly stripped off his jeans and stroke his own length, impatient. Seth got on his knees and without asking for permission, he took it all in his mouth, filling the room with moans and sucking sounds.

"Look at you... so impatient." Dean purred as he ran his hand into Seth's hair.

Seth gave him one last lick before Dean pushed him back on the bed and rubbed his finger against his entrance, making the two-toned man close his eyes in excitement. When he stopped touching him to coat his finger with lube, Seth whined but he knew what was coming was going to be even better. Dean pressed a finger into his entrance while Seth was stroking himself.

"Don't you even think about coming now." Dean growled. "I decide when you can."

Seth's breath hitched when he pressed another finger inside him, making sure to prepare him for more. The two-toned man had to slow down his pace or he would come before Dean had even fucked him and he knew it would make him mad. Seth couldn't stop thinking about how Dean was experienced. Had he ever done this before? He did say he was his first man though. Maybe Cynthia was into that kind of things.

"Stop thinking so much, your head is going to explode." Dean teased him as he continued to thrust his finger into him.

When he felt that his lover was ready to take more, he took them out, leaving him panting and whining for more. Dean put the condom on and coated his own length with the lube before he spread Seth's legs even more. He rubbed the tip of his hardness against his entrance, making him cried for more. After a moment of teasing from the blond man, he finally pushed inside of him, very slowly, giving him time to adjust. Seth moaned more and more as Dean was filling him up, scratching the back of his lover. Once he was completely inside, Seth let out a nervous laugh. He'd been waiting for this for almost a week and he wasn't disappointed. Dean was filling him with perfection. There was no pain, no sting just pure pleasure. The blond man leaned on him to steal him a soft kiss before he started thrusting in and out of him. The room was filled with moans and heavy breathing as they were both getting closer to their breaking point. Dean guided Seth hand onto his hardness and silently asked him to touch himself. The two-toned man found the perfect timing with Dean's thrusting and soon after, his hand was coated with his warmth as he screamed his lover's name.

"Fuck…" Seth moaned.

The blond man didn't need anything more than to see Seth come undone and groaned as he gave him his last thrust. He slowed his pace and collapse onto the other man's chest, not minding at all the fact that Seth's stomach was coated with his own stuff. They stayed like that for a long time before Dean finally rolled to his back, his whole body covered in sweat.

"Oh God… That… was…"

He didn't have time to finish his sentence that Seth was shutting him up with a kiss. He felt the same and he didn't need to hear it from Dean. It would've made it more real and for now, Seth just needed to keep it together. He couldn't stop thinking that what they had would come to an end and the only way he could forget about that, was when Dean was kissing him. He told himself that this was all a dream. A very hot and very wet dream.

Seth went to the bathroom to get towels and threw one to his lover so that he could clean himself up. Seth's stomach was all sticky and he wanted to jump in the shower but a look at the clock told him it could wait the next morning. He was overwhelmed and exhausted, he just needed to sleep. He lied down next to Dean and waited until he was done with his cleaning. The blond man wrapped an arm around his shoulder to bring him closer. Seth buried his face in his neck and sighed. He knew Dean had to go, but he didn't want to let him. He wanted to spend the night in his arm.

"I don't want to go…" Dean let out, like he knew what his lover was thinking.

"I don't want you to go either, but you have to."

"Why?"

"'Cause someone is waiting for you in your room. She'd want you to be there when she'll wake up." Seth said with a broken voice.

"What are you doing to me Seth? Why is it so hard to leave?"

Seth smiled but didn't answered. He loved that Dean was feeling this way about him, 'cause he was feeling the same for him. He could've ask him to stay the night and the dirty blond would've stayed, but he knew it wasn't reasonable.

"Why are you the one telling me that I have to go back to her?" Dean said. "I should be the one saying I need to go… but here I am, waiting for you to say that you want me to stay."

"I want you to stay Dean. Believe me, I want nothing more than to wake up next to you tomorrow, but we can't." Seth let out in a sigh. "You need to go now."

Dean smiled and kissed his forehead. He promised him he would see him again during the day and it made it easier to let him go. The blond man got out of bed and got dressed. After he gave Seth one last passionate kiss, he made his way out, leaving the two-toned man alone.

* * *

When Seth opened his eyes the next morning, he felt empty. He wanted Dean by his side but he was all alone. A look at the clock told him that Paige was already gone for work. With the headache that started to grow, Seth was glad he had the day off. He groaned as he sat in his bed, rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning beautiful." He heard, making him jumped.

Dean was sitting on the couch next to his bed with a big smile on his face. He was wearing a blue shirt that made his eyes stand out with a pair of black board short that looked more like a swimsuit.

"What are you doing here?" Seth asked, confused. "I thought you left after…"

Seth stopped and thought about it. What if it really had been a dream? What if Dean never came out of his room after he put Cynthia to bed.

"After we fucked?" Dean said with a wicked smile. "I did, but now I'm back."

The blond man sat on his lover's bed and sensually kissed his lips. Seth was holding on to him, scared that he would disappear all of a sudden.

"How did you get in?" Seth asked, still confused.

"Last night, you told me Paige was working so I waited for her in the hall and asked her to let me in."

"Liar." Seth said as he started laughing. "Paige would've never let you in."

"She didn't want at first, but I made myself pretty convincing." Dean told him. "You should check your phone, it didn't stop buzzing since I'm here. It must be Paige telling you to be careful with me."

"What has she told you exactly?"

"That she was afraid you'd get too attached to me. That I had to keep in mind that I was getting back to my life and that you'd stay here."

"Ugh…" Seth groaned. "I'm sorry about her."

"She's your friend, she has every right to be worried." Dean said with a smile. "Come on, get out of bed, we're going out today."

"We?" Seth asked, confused.

"Yeah, as in you and me."

"What about Cynthia?"

"She's not feeling good. She's been sick all night and told me I should go out without her. Wasn't really feeling the whole alone thing so I thought of you."

Dean gave his best smile to Seth, making his heart melt. He then leaned toward him and chastely kissed his lips.

"Can I shower first?" Seth asked.

"Only if I can go with you." He said with a smirk.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

Both guys got out of bed and ran to the bathroom. As soon as Seth passed the door, Dean took him in his arms and lifted up, making him yelp in surprise. He sat the two-toned man on the counter and sensually kissed him. Seth wrapped his legs around his waist and moaned in his mouth, his hands running in his lover's blond curl.

"You know that I actually need a shower as in I need to get clean right?" Seth asked as Dean bit his neck.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna make sure you'll be squeaky clean. I'm gonna wash that body of yours very meticulously.

"Hummmm…" Seth let out. "I hope you didn't have too much planned today, 'cause I think it's going to be a long shower."

"Long and hot baby…" Dean moaned in his mouth.

* * *

After their amazing one on one time in Seth's shower, both man got dressed and left the room. Dean had told his lover that he planned on taking surf's lesson with Cynthia but since she was sick, he thought Seth could go with him.

"That sounds like fun." Seth said as they were heading outside the hotel. "I know a good place for that. My friends are better surfers than the teachers at the hotel."

Once they were out of the hotel site, Dean took Seth's hand and let him lead him to where his friends lived. They walked on the beach for about fifteen minutes before they finally reached a private spot. There were a couple of cute houses and the area was breathtaking. Seth spotted his friends a little bit further away and waved to them. Jimmy and Jey Uso were the best surfers he knew and they were very good teachers.

Dean and Seth spent the afternoon learning how to take the waves and at the end of the day, they were already pretty good at it. Seeing Dean laughed and have so much fun melted Seth's heart. They thanked the twins for their time before they started walking on the beach to go back to the hotel.

"Never thought about buying one of those cute houses instead of staying at the hotel?" Dean asked Seth.

"Believe me, that's on my mind every single day. I've been saving a lot of money for that." Seth said as he took his lover's hand. "Come here, I want to show you the one I want."

They walked a little bit further and stopped in front of Seth's dream house. It had been on sale for a while and the two-toned man had his eyes on it for a long time.

"There's a lot of work to do on it and I think that's why people don't want it. I don't care about it though, that's the one I want. I swear, one day it'll be mine."

Dean smiled and passed his arm around his shoulder, bringing him closer to him. Seth turned his head and closed the distance between their lips.

"I wish I could still be here the day you'd buy it." The blond man let out as he stared at Seth's eyes. "It sucks that I have to leave tomorrow."

The two-toned man's heart stopped beating. Dean was leaving already? It was way too soon. He wasn't ready to let him go. Paige was right. He was too emotionally involved with Dean. He never should've let his guard down. He should've stayed away from him. The blond man noticed that his lover was suddenly very silent and he cupped his face, asking him of everything was ok. When he approached to kiss him, Seth took a step back.

"We should go back to the hotel." He simply said as he started walking away from his lover.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked as he took his hand and stopped him.

"Nothing… I'm just tired, I want to go back."

"I'm not gone yet." Dean said, letting the other know he wasn't buying his excuse.

Seth sighed, fighting the urge to cry. He'd never feel anything like that for anybody else and he was about to lose him forever.

"I'm not gone yet." Dean whispered in his ear.


	7. Chapter 7

**March 27th, 2016**

Seth was in bed and he was feeling sick. His heart was in his throat and he had to fight the urge to throw up. Luckily for him, he was only working in the afternoon so it would give him time to rest a little bit, but his mind kept running and he couldn't find sleep. Dean was leaving today. He was actually leaving in a few hours. He didn't want to say goodbye to him. It was too hard on him. He'd rather stay in bed and pretend that man never really existed. He wanted to cherish his moments with him forever and saying goodbye would tarnish his memories. The day before, after they came back from the beach, Seth had told his lover that he wasn't feeling well and that he wanted to go back to bed. Dean wanted to join him, but the two-toned man refused. He needed to be left alone. He didn't have to voice it out loud. Dean knew what it really was about, but at least, he had not insisted on staying with Seth. After his lover kissed him and told him to get some rest, Seth went back to his room, heavy-hearted, knowing that it was the last time he'd seen him. He thought a good night sleep would make it easier, but it didn't.

"Come here, big boy." Paige said as she lied down next to her best friend.

She wrapped her arms around Seth and pressed her chest into his back to cuddle him. She knew how bad he felt, she didn't need to ask him how he was doing this morning. The sadness in Seth's face was obvious and she hated to see him like this.

"You were right…" he said with a broken voice as he tangled his fingers with hers. "I should've listened to you. I don't know what the fuck I was thinking."

"You liked him Seth." she said to comfort him. "You had every reason to. And I know he liked you a lot too."

"Don't say that, you're making it worse."

"I'm sorry."

Seth closed his eyes and a single tear dropped down on his cheek. He swore he would never cry for a man, but Dean Ambrose wasn't an ordinary man. He was the one. He had no doubt about it. He knew it since the moment he laid eyes on him. There was something different about him and now he knew what that was. That man was his other half, his soulmate and he was about to lose him forever. He wished he could've said something to him the night before, but he just couldn't. He knew Dean cared about him a lot, but it didn't change the fact that he was engaged to someone else. He was simply an experience to him. When Paige noticed that her best friend was crying, she squeezed him a bit harder to remind him that he wasn't alone in this. Seth was grateful to have her in his life. He promised himself from now on that he would listen to what she said more often. She was right about him getting too emotionally involved with Dean and he should've done something about it. The two-toned man stayed in Paige's arms for a while, until knocks were heard on their door.

"Let it go, it's probably just Reina. She probably wants to do the cleaning." Paige said when Seth was about to get out of bed.

When Seth moved in, he made a deal with the hotel that he would clean in his own room. Reina was just so motherly with him that she was doing to cleaning even though she wasn't supposed to.

"Seth!" They heard coming from the other side of the door.

Seth's heart stopped beating when he recognized Dean's voice. His lover was knocking and screaming his name repeatedly, saying that he wasn't going to leave until he'd speak with him.

"Seth I know you're in there." Dean shouted. "Open the fucking door."

"He's going to get you in trouble." Paige said. "If someone sees him at our door, they'll suspect something."

"Do whatever you want, I don't want to see him."

Paige gave him a kiss on the shoulder and got out of bed. She lazily walked to the door, annoyed by the man who was knocking on it.

"What the fuck are you doing? You're going to get him in trouble!" She said as she opened the door.

"I need to see him."

"He doesn't want to. Just leave him alone."

"I'm not leaving until I see him." Dean shouted.

Seth was still in bed and was hearing everything. A part of him just wanted to run in his arm and cry but he knew it wasn't the best thing to do. He heard the door shut and looked behind him. Seth got out of bed and approached the door. He could hear that the two of them were still arguing in the hallway, but he couldn't hear what they were saying. The more he was getting closer to the door, the more he could hear them.

"I told you to stay away from him." Paige said.

"I couldn't."

"Look where it got you. Look where it got him."

"I need to talk to him. I don't want to leave without saying goodbye." Dean said.

"He's not good with goodbyes. Just leave, you've screwed him enough already." Paige let out in a sigh. "I knew this was going to end badly. I warned you. I knew Seth was already too attached to you and you had to go and make it worse."

"I… I think I…"

"What? You think you love him? Is that what you're trying to say? If so then you can save it, 'cause Seth doesn't need to hear this. You're leaving Dean. You're engaged to Cynthia and you're about to go back to your home. In two weeks, Seth will be just a memory to you, a guy you had fun with for a week. If you tell him that you love him, you'll fuck him up even more. Because for him, you'll always be more than just a thing. And that's specifically the reason why I begged you to stay the hell away from him."

Seth heart ached hearing those words coming out of his friends mouth, but again, he knew she was right. Dean stayed silent for a while and the two-toned man thought he might have taken off until he spoke again.

"Can you just tell him that I'm sorry?" Dean asked with a broken voice. "I never wanted to hurt him."

"I know. I'll let him know."

"Thanks." Dean mumbled.

He heard footsteps and tears dropped down on his cheeks again. That was it. He was gone. He would never see him again. Maybe he should've said goodbye. Maybe it would've been easier. Or maybe it would've worse. Seth was about to go back to bed when the door suddenly opened. Paige looked at him in shock.

"Were you listening?" She asked.

"Yes…" Seth admitted, ashamed that he'd spied on his best friend.

"Did you hear everything?"

"Unfortunately yes…"

Paige heaved a sigh of relief and brought her friend closer to her chest. Seth's started crying and he couldn't stop the tears from running down his face. He would never see Dean again.

* * *

Seth would've loved to stay home and cry his heart out all day long, but he had work to do. He needed to get over Dean and now that he was gone, he could start focusing on him and his job. The first client he had this afternoon was horrible. He was whining and bitching and Seth wasn't in the mood but a reassuring look from Paige gave him the strength to finish the massage without telling his client to shut the fuck up. After that, things were getting easier, but at the end of the day, Seth was exhausted.

"How are you doing?" Paige asked for the hundredth time.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You don't look so good. Do you need me to clean your station? You could go home and-"

"I said I'm fine Paige." Seth let out in a sigh.

He knew that his friend was just concerned about him but at that very moment, he just needed to be alone. He told Paige that she could leave and that he would be the one finishing the cleaning of the room. He told her that he needed to keep his mind occupied and that he didn't want to witness another fight between the janitor and her.

"Sure?" She asked.

"A hundred percent." Seth said as he hugged her.

After Paige left, Seth locked the door and turn up the volume. After he cleaned the room the best he could, he leaned on the wall and let himself fall to the ground. Every damn song on the radio was reminding them of Dean and it was hard not to burst into tears again. He closed his eyes and tried to think of something else, but it was easier said than done. The memories he had with him just popped into his mind and he could see all the good times they had. It hurt him, but at the same time, he didn't want to forget. The door suddenly swung open, waking him up from his daydream.

"Excuse me Seth, I didn't know you were still here." Said the janitor.

"No problem Miguel, I was about to leave anyway." Seth said. "You need help with anything?"

Sometimes, Seth would stay and help the janitor clean. He'd grown closer to him over the years and he just loved making conversation with him. He loved to hear about his big family and his lovely wife.

"No thank you, I will be good today, I have a new helper." He said.

"Really?" Seth asked, surprised that they would hire someone new with him knowing it.

Miguel passed his head in the hallway and told someone to come in. When the man made his way inside the room, Seth's heart stopped beating.

"Dean, meet Seth." Miguel said to the new employee. "He's a massage therapist here and he's a very good guy."

"I'm sure he is." Dean said. "You know what Miguel, I think I can handle it by myself. I would hate for you to be late tonight because of me."

"Are you sure you're fine alone?" Asked the janitor

"Yeah I'm sure. If I need anything, I'm sure Mr. Seth can help me right?"

Miguel looked at Seth for a moment and the two-toned man nodded, still in shock. The janitor smiled and left the room, leaving both guys alone in the massage room.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Seth asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm working. I'm not wearing that ugly outfit for fun believe me."

"What do you mean you're working? Aren't you supposed to be in a plane on your way home?"

"Yeah, hum. I missed the flight. It was stupid, but I couldn't catch it in time." Dean said with a smirk.

"Where's Cynthia?" Seth asked, still confused.

"She caught it. She's probably landing right now."

Seth couldn't believe it. It was a dream for sure. He fell asleep when he closed his eyes while leaning on the wall right? There weren't any other explanations. There was no way in hell that Dean was really in front of him right now, wearing a janitor suit. But when Dean slowly approached him and put his hand behind his neck, he knew it was real.

"Why are you here?" Seth stuttered as Dean lips were getting closer and closer to his.

"I couldn't leave."

"But you can't just-"

"Why not?" Dean asked, interrupting him. "I'm allowed to do whatever the fuck I want and right now what I want is to kiss you, so that's what I'm going to do."

His lips crashed onto Seth's into a passionate blond man wrapped his arm around his lover's waist and brought him closer to his chest. Seth kissed him back like it was the last thing he would do on earth. He still had a lot of questions, but he was just so happy that Dean was here, in front of him.

"I didn't want to leave you." Dean said with a broken voice as he buried his face in Seth's neck.

"You're crazy."

"I know… When Paige told me you didn't want to see me, my world turned upside down. While I was packing my stuff, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I knew that it would hurt you to say goodbye but I couldn't go without seeing you. I don't know what's going on with me, but I've never felt anything like that before. It was like I was leaving a part of me behind and I couldn't live with it."

"What about-"

"Cyn?" Dean asked before he shrugged his shoulder. "Things weren't that great between us. We thought this trip could replace some things, but it didn't. She noticed there was something wrong with me so I told her everything. I thought she was going to go crazy psycho on me but for some reason, she didn't. She said she understood."

"Really?" Seth asked, surprised.

"Yeah… She told me that she was fine with it. That she saw the way I looked at you and that she understood I would never look at her like that ever again. She said there was electricity between us. She literally said that."

"So what, you just decided to stay here? What about your life back home? What about your friends, your family, your job…"

"Right now, I don't care. I just knew that I shouldn't take that plane." Dean explained, as he replaced a stray of hair behind his lover's ear. "So I got back to the hotel, stayed in the lobby for about an hour, not really knowing what I should do next, then I thought I needed a job and I came here. I asked for anything they had available and Miguel said he could use the help. I told him I was his man and here I am."

"I can't believe you did this."

"I did it for you." Dean said as he looked into Seth's chocolate eyes. "I'm falling for you. Big time."

Seth slowly kissed the blond man's lips and told him that he was falling for him too. He was so happy that Dean stayed, but at the same time, he was concerned about him. Was that just a thing? Would he regret his decision in a week? In a month? Seth decided to let it go and make the most of his time with him valuable. He was going to live in the present and let Dean know that he did the right thing by staying.

"I'm gonna need to talk with Paige though. I'm pretty sure she'll be OK with you staying with us, but I still need to talk with her first."

"Actually, I was thinking…" Dean started.

He stopped talking and simply looked at his lover with a big smile on his face. Seth frowned his eyebrows, waiting for Dean to finish his sentence, but the blond man just stared at him. The spark in his eyes made the other man wonder what he was thinking and curiosity got the best of Seth.

"What?" he asked, impatient.

"Cynthia and I were talking about buying a house soon so I've been saving some money. Now that I'm gonna stay here for a while, I thought I could get a place of my own."

"That's a good idea."

"There's this house on the beach that a guy talked to me about the other day. A beautiful little house that needed a lot of love."

"Are you kidding me?" Seth asked, mouth opened in shock.

"I was also thinking about asking that handsome dude if he wanted to move in it with me. I'm pretty sure he could turn this beauty into something even more beautiful."

Seth's heart was racing into his chest. He couldn't believe it. Dean was talking about buying the dream of his house and he was literally asking him to move in with him. He couldn't stop smiling and he immediately hugged his lover so hard that he could barely breathe.

"Actually…" Dean said as he moved away from Seth.

The two-toned man watched him reach for something in his back pocket. Dean threw something at him and Seth caught it in the air. It was a set of keys.

"I already bought it."

"What?" Seth shouted. "Are you fucking-"

Dean shut him up with a kiss. Seth let the keys fall down to the floor as he wrapped his arms around his shoulder. He bit his lover's lip, earning a moan from him. Dean's hands made their way to his ass and the blond man lifted Seth in his arms. He sat him on his massage table without breaking the kiss.

"I've always wanted to try this massage table with you baby." Dean whispered in Seth's ear.

Images of the dream he had the first time he saw Dean came back to the two-toned man's mind and Seth couldn't hold back his moans. He'd been wanting this for so long and he was about to have it, right here, right now.

"I see that's what you want too." the blond man said as he his eyes laid on his lover's growing length.

"Fuck yes…"

That was all that Seth could say before Dean lips were onto his once again.


	8. Chapter 8

**One year later…**

Seth was sitting by the thermal bath when Paige joined him. She sat on the bench besides him and he passed his arm around her shoulders. Another big day just ended and both were pretty exhausted. Thankfully, they had off the next day and they deserved it so much.

"Any hotties out there?" Paige asked with a smile.

Seth's eyes scanned the pool to see if there were any hot guys. It was a busy day and the thermal bath was full of people and it made it hard to focus on one person only. Seth smiled when his gaze finally caught someone interesting.

"Yeah…" he said. "That one."

He pointed a beautiful blond man with blue eyes. The guy looked back at him, smiling and waved. Seth had to fight the urge to run toward him to jump into his arms.

"That doesn't count. It's your boyfriend." Paige let out in a sigh.

"I don't care about any other man out there. Dean is the hottest of them all."

Seth's heart started beating faster as his boyfriend walked toward them. Even after all this time, this man was still driving him crazy. Each day he spent with him felt like the very first time. His palms were still getting sweaty and he was still shivering every time Dean put his hands on him. For the first time in his life, Seth could say without a doubt that he was happy. He had everything he could ask for. A nice job, nice friends and the best boyfriend ever.

"Are you guys talking about me?" Dean said as he stopped in front of them.

Seth lifted his head to look into his eyes and smiled. He still couldn't believe this man was his now.

"Not at all." Paige said. "I asked Seth if there were any hot guys besides you."

Dean and Paige were getting along pretty well but both of them just loved teasing each other. Especially Paige. She had a hard time accepting him in the beginning because she thought it wa just a thing and that Dean would get bored with Seth and eventually leave, but she was forced to admit that she was wrong. A year later, he was still here and he was very much in love with Seth.

"Is there any?" Dean asked, playing the jealous boyfriend.

"You're my only one babe." Seth said as he took his hand.

"Ugh… stop, I'm going to throw up." Paige said, annoyed by them.

"Hey, it's not because Alberto and you are over that you can shit on us." Dean told her, a bit frustrated.

Paige opened her mouth in shock. She couldn't believe that Dean just said that to her. She was about to whine but Seth stopped her, saying that his boyfriend didn't really mean that. Alberto and Paige broke up about two months ago but it was still very hard on her. He told her that she was too young for him and that he couldn't do it anymore. He literally broke her heart and Seth had to take care of her after that day. Dean had been a bit jealous at the time because his boyfriend wasn't with him that much but Seth assured him that it was temporary. Paige mumbled something to Dean and left. Seth tried to stop her and apologize but she was already gone.

"Dean…"

"What? She was being a bitch."

"You know it's still hard on her. Don't tease her with that."

"I can't tease her with that but she can say that our love makes her sick?" Dean said as he raised an eyebrow.

"She didn't really mean that and you know it."

"Fine, I'm gonna go apologize to her."

"Thanks babe." Seth said as he kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. "I'm gonna be late for dinner tonight, I promised Becky and Sami I'd pass by the bar to say hi."

Dean nodded and blew a kiss to his boyfriend before he started running after Paige. Seth looked at him and thought about how lucky he was and about how hot his man was. After one last look at the thermal bath, the two-toned man left in the direction of the hotel to meet up with his other friends.

* * *

After a couple of beers with Becky and Sami, Seth made his way back home. He warned Dean that he was going to be late for dinner but he didn't want to be too late. He enjoyed his time with his friends, but he couldn't wait to spend the evening with his boyfriend. He never thought in his life that he could have what he was having with Dean. A healthy relationship seemed too complicated for him and he never believed it could happen but here he was, walking on the beach, heading back to his dream house with his dream boyfriend. What they did with the place was simply incredible. It needed a lot of work and the two men put their heart into it to make it the most beautiful house on the beach. People around them kept saying that they couldn't believe what they did with it. It had been on sale for so long because it looked like nothing but Seth had immediately seen the potential and Dean simply did whatever his boyfriend asked him to do to turn it into this beauty. The two-toned man smiled as he thought about the nights they spent there, working and messing around. They should've finished it a lot sooner if it wasn't for Dean wanting to try every damn room. Seth tried to make him understand that once the house would be done, they could have sex in every room but Dean wanted to try them now. He didn't want to wait. So, instead of working, they spent nights having fun in their beautiful but unfinished house.

When Seth opened the door, he was immediately greeted by Dean. His boyfriend wrapped his arms around him and kissed him passionately, like they hadn't seen each other for a week. Seth didn't mind and kissed him back with the same passion, running his hand into the blond man's curl.

"Missed me already?" Seth asked, laughing.

"Always missing you princess."

"So… what happened with Paige? Did you apologize?"

"Of course I did." Dean said with a bright smile. "She was pissed thought, but I used my charms and she forgave me."

"Oh really?" Seth said, raising an eyebrow. "You're telling me that you're charming?"

"Absolutely. That's what you love about me."

"Yeah you're right. That and that sexy body of yours."

Seth ran his hand on his boyfriend's chest, smiling. He loved everything about that man. Dean cupped his face and pecked his lips before he moved away from him to get back in the kitchen. Seth put his bag on the living room's floor when he smelled food.

"Are you cooking?" he asked, surprised.

Since they've been living together, Seth had been the one taking care of every meal. Dean wasn't a bad cook, but he just hated cooking. The two-toned man made his way in the kitchen and immediately stopped, in shock. On the table, there were two full plates, waiting to be eaten, but what surprised Seth the most, was the candles and the flowers.

"W-What…" he stuttered.

"Happy one year anniversary babe." Dean said as he offered a glass of wine to his boyfriend.

Seth couldn't believe that Dean had been into so much trouble for him and he couldn't help but to feel flattered. It was incredible. Everything was perfect.

"One year ago, our gazes crossed and it changed my life forever. I wanted to do something special for you… since you're always the one doing things for me… I wanted to return the favor. To make you feel good…" Dean said.

"You didn't have to do all this dumbass." Seth said, laughing.

"I wanted to."

The kitchen was a mess and the two-toned man could see that his boyfriend went into a lot of trouble to make their anniversary a perfect night. Dean invited him to the table and Seth followed him. The food was incredible and he promised himself to let his boyfriend do the cooking from time to time because it was simply amazing. He complimented him on his hard work but Dean didn't want to take any credit.

"Actually, Paige helped me a lot." he admitted.

"Really?"

"Yeah… after I apologized to her, she asked me what I had planned for our anniversary. I gotta be honest with you babe, I had not realized it was our anniversary." Dean said as he looked down.

"Don't worry, I didn't either."

They were so caught up in their relationship that neither of them had realized it had already been a year since they met. After dinner, both men went for a walk on the beach. At this time of day, it was very quiet and so romantic. They walked, hand in hand, for a while before they finally decided to sit in the sand. Seth asked Dean if he remembered the first time they were together on the beach and the blond man smirked. How could he ever forget that night?

"It was the night I found out you were more than just a thing." Dean said, as he rubbed his thumb on Seth's hand.

"Before or after I'd sucked your dick?" the two-toned man asked as he burst into laughter.

Dean faked being mad and playfully pushed his boyfriend away from him.

"Before, idiot!" he said. "Although that blowjob was fucking incredible."

Seth laughed even more and brought Dean closer to him. Both guys were lying down in the sand, looking at the stars, thinking about that week they spent together a year ago. Even after all this time they've been together, that week would always be their best.

"I love you." Seth said as he laid his head on Dean's shoulder.

The blond man smiled and passed his arm around his shoulder.

"I love you too." he said as he slowly kissed his boyfriend's forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys ! I hope you liked that story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and left kudos, I appreciated it very very much !


End file.
